dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Proto Man vs E-123 Omega
Proto Man vs E-123 Omega is Peep4Life's twenty-sixth DBX! Description Season 2 Episode 11! Mega Man vs Sonic the Hedgehog! Robots who believe they are superior to the others, which one is right? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Shadow and Omega were in a mission, they needed to stop what Dr Eggman and his new ally, Dr Wily, were planning on doing. They rushed through the base and Proto Man stepped out in front of them. "Who are you?" Shadow demanded. "Proto Man. Not that it's any of your concern. Are you with the doctors?" Proto Man asked. "We-" Shadow began before Omega stepped forward. "Shadow, you lead on. I will assist by engaging enemy robot." Shadow nodded. "Thanks, Omega." With Shadow gone, the two robots stood across the hall from one another. 'Here we go! ' With Proto Man in his sights, Omega began firing with his miniguns. It was an easy counter for Proto Man, who merely activated his Proto Shield. He returned fire with a semi charged Proto Buster, but Omega's tough frame tanked the attack. Omega then surprised Proto Man with a Spin Attack, slamming him right through a wall. Omega then fired Omega missiles, causing several explosions in the room Proto Man was in. Omega lowered his arms and went to inspect the damage. His close range allowed Proto Man to use his Proto Strike to its best potential, knocking Omega on his back but dealing very minor damage. As Omega sat up, Proto Man blasted him in the chest with a Proto Buster. A third, more charged shot connected, knocking the E series robot down. Using a flamethrower, Omega managed to buy some time. Proto Man used his Proto Shield to block the attack but couldn't overpower Omega's frame as he slammed into him with a Spin Attack. Proto Man kept firing Proto Strikes, but Omega was beginning to just walk through the attacks. Omega delivered an explosive shot at Proto Man's feet, sending him to the floor. He began firing with his miniguns but Proto Man's shield came back into play. Proto Man decided he was going to copy Omega's miniguns, firing away at Omega. He was doing more damage for sure, but Omega was still standing. Omega attempted to dash into Proto Man, but he slid to a side and let Omega barrel through a wall. He then opened up with more Proto Buster attacks, damaging Omega's back. But Omega was hardly fazed. He turned around and swatted Proto Man across the hallway. He then fired Omega Missiles, knocking Proto Man onto his back. Proto Man kept firing Proto Busters to create separation but Omega kept walking through. So Proto Man changed his tactics, and fired at the feet of Omega, tripping him. Omega fell on his front and Proto Man fired relentlessly. Omega struggled for a few seconds before using his boosters in his feet, crashing right into Proto Man. Back against the wall, Proto Man tried another, desperate approach. He fired his Big Bang Strike, catching Omega against a wall. Omega felt his armor breaking and reached out with one arm to deliver an Omega Missile. The blast knocked the now weakened Proto Man over. Omega wasted no time and grabbed Proto Man before snapping him in two with all his might. "Hostile robot completely destroyed..." Omega summarized. He cycled through his weapons, reloading them and restoring his hands to normal. He then left the scene to reunite with Shadow. 'DBX ' Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:Robot Themed DBX Fights Category:Mega Man vs Sonic the Hedgehog Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Color' themed DBXs Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Sega vs. Capcom Themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Gun Fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights